Lycanthropy
|image1=Lycanthropy.png |caption1=Second phase |level_type= |duration=1:43 (4:54) |world= |preceded_by = Clash |level_number=15 |followed_by = Cool Friends }} Lycanthropy is the fifteenth level of Just Shapes & Beats. It is the fourth boss battle of the game and the last level of the Volcano world. The ''Flower Power'' achievement is unlocked after completing the level for the first time. Description Lycanthropy is a boss battle that features a plant once again after previously being chased by it. Some of the level's layout is directly borrowed from Dubwoofer Substep, such as the spikes falling down from the "ceiling" and the hazardous water that acts as the level's borders. Halfway throughout the level, players will encounter a "boss plant" with a different appearance to the rest of the enemy plants. In some parts of the level, parts of the plant are used as direct and indirect attacks. The level lasts for 1 minute and 43 seconds before the track fades out. Story Sequence Layout Gallery Level15_Selection.png|Level selection, note the color of the pentagon LYC1.png|Beginning LYC2.png|Plant heads attack with falling triangles; First phase LYC3.png|Exploding heads attack; Second phase LYC4.png|Spike and laser attacks; Second phase LYC5.png|Mobile attack; Second phase Trivia * This is one of two levels to have more than 2 characters, the characters being the corrupted plants, and the plant boss. The other level is . * This level introduces the composer Cardi, Lycanthropy the only soundtrack composed by them featured in the game. * This is one of the two levels in the game where a corrupted ally attacks the player, the other level being . ** In addition, this level and Close To Me are both boss battles that, once finished, will purify a piece of the Tree of Life. * Lycanthropy either refers to the transformation of the plant to an evil plant before the level or the transition of evil plants to "boss" evil plants during the level, as its meaning fits both of the former scenarios. * Unlike Dubwoofer Substep where the water drains before the finishing line appears, the water in this level remains until after the line is crossed. * This level is one of three levels to feature water. The others are The Art Of War and Dubwoofer Substep. ** This level has the greatest water disruption (i.e. the biggest wave): When the corrupt Cactus dives into the water before the "fist-pump" segment, the resulting waves reach almost to the top of the screen and keep going off the sides. ** This level is also the only one of the three to be a boss level. * This is the only boss level that its level selection shape is a blue pentagon and not a pink circle. This is intentional, as this makes it an element of surprise once the player starts the level. ** The peg opened into pink circular rings when hovered (like a normal boss level peg) in earlier versions. In recent versions, it opens into normal pentagonal rings. *** If the player goes back to the map, pink circular rings briefly appear before it turns into a pentagon. ** As this is the only boss level with a pentagon instead of a circle, it could be that the corrupted plant made it a boss level by jumping in, possibly making it probably a lot different if it didn't jump into the level with the player. * Going back to the map in the pause menu and entering the level will repeat the sequence again, with the plant entering the pentagon along with the player. Category:Main levels Category:Boss levels Category:Levels